Jumbo King
was the final choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He was Yapool's final choju in the series and appeared in the series finale, episode 52. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension History Jumbo King was Yapool's strongest choju and final attempt to kill Ultraman Ace, created by combining the souls of the deceased choju: Unitang, Cowra, Mazaron Man, and Mazarius. Unleashed by Yapool (in the form of The Child of Alien Simon, and in the company of TAC.) Yapool appeared with the dead choju and combined with them to form Jumbo King before them. TAC quickly opened fire, but Jumbo King's hide made him impervious to their assault and during the scuffle, Hokuto was injured by the Choju. With Hokuto out of the picture, Jumbo King vanished. Later Yapool released Jumbo King again, this time in the heart of a city. With only TAC as it's opposition, Jumbo King easily withstood their assaults and downed them all at once when they tried to ensnare him with a net. With the city leveled from his choju's rampage, Yapool recalled Jumbo King again. The next day Yapool unleashed Jumbo King again, this time in the city where Hokuto was hiding out in. Endangering the lives of several children, Hokuto was quick to evacuate them while TAC tried to destroy the monster with a newly crafted weapon they've created (which failed.) Shortly after killing Alien Simon for revealing his true nature, Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace for the final time to battle against Jumbo King. Unfortunately, Jumbo King's size and durability was too much for the ultra to handle and Ace was quickly overpowered. Motivated by the words of all his friends he had made, Ace didn't give up and continued fighting. Ace then fired his Metallium Ray at Jumbo King's head, weakening the choju enough for Ace to use the Ace Slash, decapitating the Choju and killing it. With Jumbo King dead, Yapool's reign of terror on Earth had finally ended. Or did it? Trivia *Jumbo King's roar is a reused Draculas roar, which was created from Gorosaurus. *Jumbo King is the first Chimera Monster to appear in the entire Ultra series. *When Jumbo King is being created, the image of Giant Yapool appears. Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Jumbo King can fire missiles from his mouth in rapid succession, and can create medium-sized explosions. *Flame: Jumbo King can spew a stream of flames from his mouth. *Teleportation: With the assistance of Yapool, Jumbo King can teleport far distances with ease. *Repulsion: Should something land on his midsection, Jumbo King's back half can create a yellow blast of energy to repel whatever has landed on there. *Energy Bolts: Jumbo King can fire energy bolts from his eyes, can cause medium explosions. *Tough Hide: Jumbo King's hide is resistant enough to withstand normal weapon fire and most physical assaults. Missilies.jpg|Missiles iflamsjjj.jpg|Flame Jumbo King Teleportation.png|Teleportation King 4949585.jpg|Repulsion Energy Bolts282883.jpg|Energy Bolts Jumbo King Tough Hide.png|Tough Hide Body Parts *Face: Cowra *Body: Mazarius *Legs & Spikes: Mazaron Man *Arms & Wings: Unitang Gallery Jumbo-King-0.jpg Jumbo-King 0.jpg Jumbo King BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Jumbo King 4.jpg Jumbo King 3.jpg|Jumbo King in a magazine Jumbking pic.png Jumbo King toy.jpg|A toy of Jumbo King Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Templates Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fusions